Rules
Rules No Public ERP Keep ERP out of the Skype group chat and in private messages. The main reason being some people may or may not feel uncomfortable around it, and for the most part it's something that only pertains to the two of you. AKA, we don't need to see it and for the most part it's going to be using up chat space. Not to say we're against it, go ahead and fuck each other. Just keep it private. No Overpowered Characters This is a bit more specific then before. Most people get that we can't have characters who can pick up a car and throw it, but when I write this rule I more mean characters that are unusually or exceptionally skilled in combat, mainly hand-to-hand. This may seem unusual, but characters that are experienced and or skilled in combat and stressed situations are more then likely pre-created for the plot. The characters most of you guys are making are going to be new recruits, so they'll have all the training of a police officer. Basic hand-to-hand skills, firing weaponry, aiming, disarming, but no midair roundhouse kicks to the neck. If you want your character you have some kind of special talent or trait (by talent or trait I mean like martial arts, really good aim, or wealthy and living in a mansion) just ask me or Kyro and we'll talk to you about it. If we feel you can be responsible with it and roleplay it properly there's a good chance you'll get it. Rules of RP 1) Biggest rule. No idiocy. Idiocy is the bane of all good RP and civilization. 2) No non-sensical stuff. No throwing a knife four hundred meters away from you and impaling it in a skull. 3) No genre branch offs. No demons, no angel wings, no cat ears, just no. If you want something that branches off, ask me or Kyro, but chances are it'll be declined. 4) Everything else that we enforce should be OBVIOUS. If you violate one of these obvious things, like no poweremoting or metagaming, you done messed up. Guidelines Housing Now that we're in modern day Osaka, Japan, housing is going to be completely different. While we have a headquarters(though it won't be called that), we do not have "rooms" or dorms. All of the characters involved are going to be residents of Osaka. Whether or not they are new to the city in order to join up, or have been living here for their entire lives is entirely up to you. Now, taking this into consideration, think about housing. Whether or not your character has got a decent amount of money to start is up to you. Just don't go too high. Everyone has already got a home, whether it's a physical house or more likely an apartment is up to you. When you specify where your character lives, the only geographical details you need to give is the distance from the headquarters in time and which direction. For example, a character has a home north of the police headquarters about 45 minutes away. The headquarters itself is located within downtown Osaka, amongst tall buildings and a decent amount of traffic. Take this into consideration when placing your character's living quarters. Most likely the minimum acceptable distance from the headquarters will be 30 minutes, since generally downtown areas don't have apartments or housing districts, only hotels. For the most part, you can forget real life Osaka and the architecture/geography, we're pretty much making that all up ourselves so we don't need to use real life references. Stuff you should know We're stepping away from realism in some ways and stepping closer in others. Appearence wise, consider your options much more lenient. Once your character actually enters the special police force, there won't be a uniform. Also, options for hair color and grooming are a lot more varied. While we don't want any ankle length anime hair, we're fine with allowing just about any color of hair that you could see in an anime, like pink, teal, dark red, dark blue, or any other. Though keep in mind, some colors just look stupid (like green) when used as a hair color. Uniform wise, all of the members are required to wear bullet proof vests when patrolling or in the field, (AKA they're driving around or responding to a lead regarding a criminal, they have to have a bullet proof vest on.) If an anomaly is being dealt with (A monster), all members will be directed to wear a full suit of body armor aswell as a helmet, for a good reference of what that might look like look to the left and right at the backround image. Try to keep popular brands and culture references to a bare minimum. While we're not saying your character couldn't be in to some stuff, he shouldn't come into work and start talking about World of Warcraft a lot. For the most part, assume the brands are probably there, but don't talk about them much. Your character listening to Pandora on his phone is meh, your character listening to MUSIC on his phone is fine.